


Stiles of Gallifrey (working title)

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is different to everyone else in Beacon Hills... but in what way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles of Gallifrey (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Clodagh is the Gaelic form of Claudia

Prologue

Stiles Stilinski sighed as he stared at the only photo of his mother’s family he had. His grandparents had disappeared before his eighth birthday, first his grandfather when he was four and then his grandmother. It was his grandmother who had given him his nickname.

Grandma Dorothy had always said that names held power and called him Stiles to protect him. At her side he learnt the beauty of science and the mysteries of the universe, as well as how to control the powers he was born with and the history of the worlds as she knew them.

Stiles had been listening to her stories since he was a young child, more so when his mother got sick. He lost his mother two months after his grandmother vanished. But he did learn something before her death, the name of his biological father... an American man by the name of Jack Harkness, whom she had met on holiday in Cardiff. They had spent a week together, resulting in her finding out about Stiles after she returned home.

Clodagh McShane had met John Stilinski about a month after she had returned to Beacon Hills. They fell in love and married. When they learnt she was pregnant they both realised that the baby wasn’t John’s, it was Jack’s child... but John didn’t care, he loved their growing child.

Stiles shook his head to clear away the memories, as he placed the photo aside. Reaching into the keepsake box he had found in the attic, he pulled out an old fashion pocket watch. Looking it over Stiles noticed a strange circular design engraved into the watch’s casing. He hears the watch ticking and opened it to see whether or not it was still working correctly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so I know how people are finding my work


End file.
